Baisers glacés
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Entre deux sauts et trois entraînements, ils s'aiment. Victuuri, Guang/Léo...
1. Chapter 1

**Fin d'un playboy**

Accoudé au bar de son hôtel, Christophe, saisit d'un pressentiment, se tourna vers Victor et lui tendit un verre. Le russe accepta et c'est seulement au moment où son ancien rival s'assit, que le suisse se permit de lancer les hostilités :

« Yuri n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non il a préféré se reposer avant la compétition de demain. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que ce ne soit pas ton cas.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder, admit le patineur des alpes. Je voulais juste te parler.

\- Me parler ? Si c'est pour me demander de revenir à la compétition, eh bien, ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes projets pour le moment. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais…

\- Tu préfères essayer de capturer un joli japonais dans ton lit ?

\- Je suis si facile à lire ? soupira le russe.

\- Je crains en effet que notre cher Yuri est en train de ruiner ta réputation de playboy.

\- Notre ? répéta doucement Victor en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul à t'entendre avec lui. Il a un magnifique fessier… Pas aussi beau que le mien mais quand même, plus qu'appréciable.

\- Chris… est-ce que toi et Yuri vous ?

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu vas me tuer et non bien sûr que non, je n'ai jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre que ça ne me dérangeait pas s'il restait dormir chez moi et que peut-être cela n'était pas si horrible que ça de le réconforter en le prenant dans mes bras. D'ailleurs je compatis un peu avec toi, ça doit pas être tous les jours facile de vivre avec lui qui n'est même pas conscient de son propre charme. »

Aussitôt le russe avala une grosse gorgée de whisky en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « maudit japonais persuadé que ça ne lui fait rien quand il décide de faire ses étirements juste devant lui ». Apparemment la remarque du suisse avait fait mouche.

Vraiment Christophe avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner cette histoire… Il était persuadé que le résultat serait plus qu'intéressant. Et puis c'était plus qu'amusant de voir son rival tourné autour de son protégé comme une lycéenne enamourée. Enfin, si on considérait normal pour une lycéenne de passer son temps à tripoter l'objet de ses sentiments et à lui faire des sous-entendus pas vraiment chaste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Célibat**

« Phichit, tu étais bien le coéquipier de Yuri l'année dernière ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que lui et Victor, sont… tu sais ? demanda alors Chi Guan Yong en rougissant.

\- Non je ne sais pas, sois plus clair, ricana le thaïlandais qui prenait grand plaisir à voir son adversaire et ami aussi embarrassé. Ils sont quoi ?

\- Ensemble, murmura le chinois en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Eh bien il est difficile de prétendre le contraire vu comme Victor passe son temps à tripoter le pauvre Yuri. Enfin je dis pauvre mais il n'a pas l'air si malheureux que ça notre japonais préféré. »

Guan Yong acquiesça doucement, ses joues plus rouges qu'une tomate mûre. Et devant ce visage de petit garçon gêné, Phichit ne put s'empêcher d'être pris d'une intense envie de le tourmenter encore un peu.

« N'empêche c'est un peu triste pour moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben je suis le seul célibataire avec Grigori. Christophe ne compte pas, il enchaîne les conquêtes.

\- Et moi alors ?

\- Toi quoi ? s'enquit le thaïlandais avec un air ingénu.

\- Je suis célibataire ! Et Léo-kun aussi. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus vieux qui s'assit doucement sur le premier fauteuil qui lui tombait sous la main… ou plutôt dans ce cas précis, sous les fesses et lâcha sa bombe.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as toujours pas avoué tes sentiments ? Alors que vous vous tournez autour depuis plus d'un an.

\- Mais mais… n'importe quoi Phichit-kun ! Il n'a rien entre moi et Léo. »

Et tandis que le jeune chinois s'agitait dans tous les sens, l'autre asiatique prit une photo. Avec un peu de chance et de ruse, il pourrait la vendre plutôt cher à un certain hispano-américain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ressentir 1**

Alors que sa bouche touche celle de Yuri, alors que leurs lèvres se mêlent, Victor comprend qu'il ne pourra plus revenir en arrière. Ce n'est pas grave néanmoins. Il est heureux. Fou de bonheur.

Il pensait tout connaître de ce sentiment. Il pensait qu'après toutes ses victoires, après tous ses succès, il ne pourrait rien découvrir de meilleur.

Il se trompait.

Ce qu'il ressent quand il est avec Yuri, c'est indescriptible. C'est un millier de petit rien qui rendent son quotidien extraordinaire.

Lorsqu'il l'a fait pleurer tout à l'heure alors qu'il voulait lui remonter le moral, là il s'est sentit comme un verre qu'on aurait brisé en mille morceaux sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Et il a eu peur aussi. Pourtant il ne regrette pas. Il ne regrette rien qui implique Yuri.

Il l'aime. Complètement, totalement.

Le japonais a pris son cœur et l'a enfermé à double tour dans un lieu inconnu. Maintenant le russe est son prisonnier. Pour toujours et à jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ressentir 2**

Quand Yuri sent les lèvres de Victor contre les siennes, le cœur du patineur commence à faire des pirouettes. Et en même temps, en même temps son corps lui se sent infiniment bien. Comme si on venait finalement de remettre une pièce manquante, une pièce qui s'incorporait parfaitement pour former un puzzle complet.

Ce développement de sa relation avec Victor n'est pas, plus une surprise.

En quelques mois, énormément de chose ont changés. Ils n'ont rien avoir avec le vierge effarouché et le patineur séducteur dans un onsen. Il n'est plus le fan qui a vu son idole lui demander de venir son coach et Victor n'est plus juste curieux de voir ce qu'il peut lui apporter.

Ils ont grandi ensemble et leurs sentiments avec.


	5. Chapter 5

**Incompréhension**

Yuri Plutshekto avala de travers alors qu'à la télévision Victor et l'idiot de japonais s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Franchement ils pensaient que c'était le moment ?

Et puis zut il avait réussi tant bien que mal à oublier les sous-entendus tendancieux que son compatriote avait fait au Japon et voilà que d'un coup tout lui revenait en mémoire. Et c'était… horrible.

Non mais vraiment il était peut-être un adolescent en pleine puberté mais lui au moins maîtrisait ses hormones et ne sautait pas sur les gens en public.

En plus il ne voyait absolument pas ce que Victor trouvait au Yuri japonais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanboy manipulateur**

En voyant le baiser échangé entre son ancien colocataire et son idole, Phichit eut peut-être un cri de joie un peu perçant. Enfin peut-être… Comme il n'y avait pas de témoin, personne ne pourrait jamais vraiment le prouver…

Enfin il était possible que Léo se soit trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment mais le thailandais était certain que l'américain ne dirait rien. D'une part parce que lors de ce même baiser, il était resté figé pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant le temps à son aîné de prendre plusieurs photos. Ensuite parce que lorsqu'il avait remis le sujet sur le tapis, Phichit avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il disait quoi que ce soit à ce propos à qui ce que soit, il se pourrait qu'accidentellement certaines photos se retrouvent dans la main d'un jeune chinois… Enfin ce n'était qu'une possibilité.


	7. Chapter 7

**Détail**

La vie de Léo était parfaite à un petit détail près.

Un petit détail qui se nommait Quyuang Hong, avait dix-sept et était chinois.

Un petit détail qui faisait battre son cœur anormalement vite et qui le rendait extrêmement niais.

La première fois que l'américain avait rencontré l'autre patineur c'était à un gala. Le chinois tenait le rôle principal et il crevait littéralement l'écran.

Et puis ils s'étaient rencontré hors de la patinoire et Léo avait juste littéralement fondu devant la mignonnitude de son collègue.

Depuis, ses sentiments n'avaient cessé de grandir à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'asiatique, le poussant dans un profond désespoir.


End file.
